westerwavefandomcom-20200213-history
Westerwenglish Wiki
Why this wiki? This wiki will help you to understand westerwenglish - and to learn it. Thats very helpfull, to bygame if you meet Hillary some time in a bar. Grammar rules The rules for using grammar in westerwenglish are easy: 1. Use english grammar as good as you know 2. If you don't know the english grammar use the german one. 3. Don't think too long after - just write or read how your beak is grown 4. Use talk-turn-overs. Imagespeech is always good to understand. Vocabulary rules The rules for the vocabulary are too easy: 1. Use english words. 2. It's allowed to togethersit english words for creating new ones. 3. It's not allowed to write german loudspeek ("wraiting änglish" has nothing to do with westerwenglish). 4. It's allowed to translate names. What the french are allowed to, I am allowed soon long! Important Vocabulary Actionondictate - Aktionsangebot Aroundsentencesteerings - Umsatzsteuer Aroundsentencesteeringlowerings - Umsatzsteuersenkung Afterpart - Nachteil Aroundtravelegg - Herumreiserei Ashmidweek - Aschermittwoch Assrawdonate - Poroschenko (Ukrainian Outsideminister) Backkick - Rücktritt Beforehit - Vorschlag Blowcake - Pustekuchen Butfunny - aberwitzig Bycyclist - Radler (Alsterwasser) Bygame - Beispiel Bywheel - Beirat Cargram - Autogramm Circleruntogetherbreak - Kreislaufzusammenbruch Clammylurking - klammheimlich Clearlay - Klarstellen Climateclimax - Klimagipfel Clockthing - Ursache Coffeeclap - Kaffeeklatsch Concretehead - Betonkopf Controlaroundwalk - Kontrollrundgang Crynight - Weihnachten Crynightman - Weihnachtsmann Cucumbertroop - Gurkentruppe Darlingsong - Lieblingssong Door-Wrestling - Thüringen Duckbluffed - enttäuscht Duckdivorce - Entscheidung Ear tampons - Ohrstöpsel Easterrich - Österreich Easterrichest - Österreichisch Eyewillow - Augenweide Fallumbrella - Fallschirm Floretly - Rösler Flystuff - Flugzeug Foreaftercool - Vernachlässigen Foredoubt - Verzweiflung Foresleep - verschlafen Forepart - Vorteil Foresonning - Versöhnung Foxdevilswild - Fuchsteufelswild Friendbootleg - Freundschaft Farstudy - Fortbildung Fromsitting - absetzen Foreanger - verärgern Forcaring - Vorbereitung Ghostly-political Turnaround - Geistig-politische Wende Godbethank - Gottseidank Goodmountain - Guttenberg. Also known as "From and to Goodmountain" Gosneeze - Genießen Goworkbootleg - Gewerkschaft Gullspeck-Party - FDP grasscuttingmaschine - Rassenmäher Greatarty - großartig Hesentence - Ersatz Heavyless - Schwerelos Heclear - erklären Hefollow - Erfolg Hefollowloose - erfolglos Hewait - erwarten Hewaited - erwartet Hightime - Hochzeit Hinddoshoo - Hindukusch Holidayadult - urlaubsreif (to ) kickback - zurücktreten Knowlearnbesearch - Kennenlernbesuch Lifevehicle - Lebensgefährte (Mike Mronz) Lightcourage Cabbage - Helmut Kohl Luckywishes - Glückwünsche Mirroregg - Spiegelei Miss from the Loan - Von der Leyen Moreworthsteeringfreeing - MWSt.-Befreiung Muchlight - vielleicht Namely - nämlich Naturally - Natürlich Newelyummy - Spindelegger (Easterrichest Outsideminister) Newfaulting - Neuverschuldung Newgreedy - neugierig Office-vehicle - Dienstwagen Onecomesteering- Einkommensteuer Onefallsrich - einfallsreich Onforest - Anwalt Onkickbesearch - Antrittsbesuch Onquestion - Anfrage Onshiny - anscheinend Onspeak - Anspruch Ontrain - Anzug Onquestion - Anfrage Opensightly - Offensichtlich Outclimber - Aussteiger Outdoor-Minister - Grüner Außenminister Outerdem - Außerdem Outshootsitting - Ausschußsitzung Outside-Minister - Außenminister Overfasting - überraschend Overrich - überreichen Oversitter - Übersetzer Peoplehouses-Vibratemountains - Miss Leutheusser-Schnarrenberger Penning - Stiftung Pettingitems - Streicheleinheiten Pilesower - Ramsauer Powermeggery - Kraftmeiererei Powerword - Machtwort Pressfreedom - Pressefreiheit Remindel - My chief, Miss Merkel Resin IV - Hartz IV Seafarmer - Seehofer (to) sharkguess - heiraten Sowdys - Saudis Spending - Spende Spendingshine - Spendenbescheinigung Spider - spinnen Steerings - Steuern Steeringfreeing - Steuerbefreiung Stonebridge - Former finance minister Stonecreek - Try to foredrive her... Stonemeier - My beforewalker Surgecastle - Brandenburg Sureput - sicherstellen Tailcoation - Fraktion Teazoomed - Teheran Terrainwalky - Geländegängig (finds me Wolfgang Joop!) Threequeenmeeting - Dreikönigstreffen (of the Gullspeck-Party) Timeupwendy - Zeitaufwändig Togive - zugeben Unamounts - Unmengen Unquitedonators - Unruhestifter Upswing - Aufschwung (comm: it actually is the real english word...) Vaginaway - Scheideweg Valleytrain - Taliban Wanty Fire - Willy Brandt Whirled eggs - Rührei Whitehorseeducation - Schimmelbildung Withpenis - Mitglied Withsleepshibble - Kopenhagen (thats difficult!) Wordtufting - Wortschöpfung Worldroom - Weltraum/All Talkaroundings Talkaroundings are an important style-middle in westerwenglish. Use them as often as possible! Some examples: Attention is the mother of the porcelain case Enjoy your life in full trains Don't dance around my nose. Don´t go on my sack! Dont' paint the devil on the wall! Don't tell me something from the horse! Equal goes it loose. Exercise makes the master. flap down, monkey death Good thing will while have I believe I spider. I believe my hamster beans. I break together. high bravery comes before the fall I cannot more. I laugh me flabby. I only understand only railwaystation. I think my pig whistles. I'm not made out of sugar! It's not good cherry eating with me It´s still not all days evening Idleaisle is all Trucks' beginning. Looking stupid out of the wash! My english is not the yellow from the egg My English is so good that makes me nobody so quickly after. No one can reach me the water. That goes me on my alarm-clock. That goes on no cowskin. That makes me nobody so fast after. That comes not into question for me! That's the jumping point! That's not the yellow from the egg That makes me foxdevilswild! The dog in the pan gets mad. There lies the rabbit in the pepper Two stupids - one thought. Uppushed is not uplifted. You have to let the church in the village You cannot guide me behind the light You have an informal screw. I show you on. i believe my pig whistles That beats the barrel the floor out That goes you nothing on go to where the pepper grows Holla the Forrestfairy! There roast me someone a stork. Latest activity You cannot guide me behind the light I voice with you overone that cannot be your honest Category:Browse